Secret Admirer
by DarkDevon13
Summary: Loke has a secret admirer! Who is she? And what's this talk about a ghost? Read here to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Tired of looking aimlessly at the Request board, Lucy sat back at the bar and glanced around. Natsu was stuffing his face. Gray was unconsciously stripping, with Juvia silently fangirling over it. Erza criticizing everyone's behavior.

All and all, just another day at the guild for Team Natsu. That's until Lucy noticed something, or rather, someone out of the ordinary.

"Wait, who's that?" Lucy blinked. A younger woman sat at the bar a few seats down. The stranger was wearing a blue and white dress with yellow trim, and a long red scarf around her neck. She'd never noticed the girl around here before.

Mirajane glanced over. "Oh, that's just Chantilly."

"Chantilly?" Lucy blinked. She'd never seen the girl around here before. Well, Mirajane seemed to know her, so she couldn't be that bad, right?

"Hey Chant!" Mira said. The girl looked up. "What are you having?"

This Chantilly was silent for a few moments. Lucy noticed she had bright blue eyes that contained a certain… sadness.

"Mira-sama, you know that as a ghost I do not require sustenance,"

"What's with the creepy talk!?" Lucy exclaimed. Chantilly glanced over towards her, but quickly returned her gaze to Mirajane, who didn't seem to be wierded out at all.

"But I am, however, quite fond of that bubbly substance you often provide. What is it called? Bark Rum?" She sounded quiet and shy.

Mira smiled. She was used to Chantilly's inherent shyness and social awkwardness. "I think you mean Root Beer, sweetie. And coming right up." Mirajane bent down to grab some, and poured it into a glass with ice. Meanwhile, Chantilly kept her eyes downcast, and didn't look at Lucy.

"Here you go, sweetie." Mirajane put the glass in front of her.

"Thank you, Mira-sama. It is always nice haunting you." Grabbing the glass, she disappeared into thin air.

"What's her problem?" Lucy asked, more than a little freaked out. Mirajane just chuckled.

"Oh, that's just her being her. Chantilly's really shy around people she doesn't know." Lucy thought it ironic that she'd been at the guild for over a year now (Okay, more than seven given the whole time lock thing), yet this Chantilly person considered her a stranger.

"But what's with her referring to herself as a ghost in all, I mean, she's not really dead, is she?" Seeing dead people was not high on Lucy's checklist.

"Nah," Natsu said, talking while chewing on the chicken leg he was eating. "It's just because she's a Ghost Mage and all."

"What's a Ghost Mage?" Lucy asked.

"Ghost Mages are a rare class of wizards. Not quite a Lost Magic like Dragon slayers, but certainly up there. They have abilities similar to that of ghosts. Which means Chantilly can turn invisible like she just did."

"Yeah, she can even walk through walls." Wakaba said, smoking as usual.

"Don't go spreading around rumors," Erza chastised, hitting the man upside the head.

"It's not a rumor! I saw it with my own eyes!" he argued. Big mistake to talk back to Erza. She threw Wakaba across the room, landing into Elfman.

Soon enough, the Guild Hall was in its usual chaotic state.

* * *

Up in the rafters, Chantilly silently drank her root beer and watched. She did that a lot. As Fairy Tail's ghost, it was her responsibility to watch and listen, to keep an eye out for outside threats. More often than not, her efforts had gone unnoticed. She didn't mind, not really. As long as everyone she was safe, she could handle the loneliness.

But lately, she'd been watching over one Wizard in particular. One she wanted to watch over more than all the others.

Loke Celeste. Otherwise known as the Celestial Spirit Leo.

Her cheeks blushed with the very thought of him. He was handsome and strong, and his eyes shined like the stars themselves. Too many times she had desperately wished for those eyes to be looking at her.

He flirted her occasionally, but he did that to almost every girl. Besides, the times he had done it, she had been so flustered that she had disappeared. She watched him fight now, so graceful and proud, even in battle. Like the mighty Lion constellation he stood for.

Chantilly chided herself. Loke would never consider her in that way. She wasn't particularly pretty, or tall, and her breasts were so small they were barely existent. Besides, it was obvious her that he was in love with Lucy, the Celestial Mage. As much as she wanted him for herself, Chantilly would never do anything to hurt Loke's chances of happiness.

Chantilly had resigned herself to her fate a long time ago. She would watch over those in Fairy Tail, like the good little ghost she was.

She could handle the loneliness. Or, at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

But still, the little ghost longed for the mighty Lion.


	2. Totally Not Stalking

Secret Admirer Ch 2: Totally Not Stalking.

"You know, you really don't have to do this."

"I know."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?" Lucy pouted, starting to get annoyed. The lion spirit just shrugged.

Loke was currently walking Lucy home after another boring day at the guild. After all, it was his responsibility as her celestial spirit to keep her safe, no mater how much it annoyed her.

Suddenly, he heard someone sigh. He looked over his shoulder; he could swear he heard someone. Well, he couldn't see anyone. Just to be sure, he took quick sniff.

…

Nothing. Shrugging, he turned around, and noticed that Lucy was going on without him.

"Hey! Wait up Princess!"

* * *

Chantilly held her breath as she stood behind a building. It was totally unnecessary, given that she was invisible, but that wasn't important. What was important was that she was pretty sure that Loke-sama had heard her. She couldn't help it, seeing Loke-sama there, being all handsome and all, she couldn't help but just sigh in pure pleasure.

Now, to clarify, it wasn't like Chantilly was a stalker or anything. She was just… Looking out for her guild mates. Yeah, that was it. Just being a good little ghost. It wasn't stalking; it was just having harmless fluffy observation time.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with a certain celestial spirit. Nothing at all.

Chantilly peeked back around the corner. She couldn't even see them anymore.

The Ghost wizard chastised herself for her slip up. Then again, it seemed like she was always doing something wrong when it came to Loke-sama. Even when they first met three years ago (or was it technically 10, given the whole island incident, yes she was there, it was just no one saw her). Anyways, even back then she was totally helpless.

_"I have returned." Chantilly ghosted into the middle of the guildhall. Mirajane smiled, though others in the immediately vicinity struck a weird pose. She knew that showing up out of nowhere freaked most people out. But, that was what ghosts did, plus, it was one of her only ways to get attention._

_"Hello Chantilly, have you met our new guild member yet?" Chantilly looked over to the man standing beside her. He had short orange hair and was wearing blue sunglasses. Chantilly distantly thought it was strange to wear sunglasses indoors, but as a ghost it wasn't her job to judge._

"_Hey, gorgeous, I'm Loke. What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, giving her an award-winning smile._

_Chantilly looked up at him, mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes, which were so shamefully hidden behind his blue sunglasses._

"_I-I-I-I'm-" she tried desperately to overcome her shyness._

"_Oh, Loke, you appear to have met Chantilly, she's our resident ghost, you know." Master said jokingly._

"_Chantilly, the name of one of the most lovely and rare types of cats, how appropriate a name for such a girl." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "And as for the ghost, how appropriate as you have _spirited _me away with your beauty."_

"_Wow Loke! I didn't know you knew about cats!" Some girl said. He turned away from her._

"_Why of course, they're lovely and independent, and have such gorgeous eyes, just like you, sweetheart." He cupped the girl's cheek._

_"OH LOKE!" The girls swooned._

"_Chantilly?" Mirajane asked, slightly concerned. It was no use, the girl just stood there like a pillar._

"_Poor thing's frozen…" Mirajane sighed. Loke would have to learn to tone it down around the Ghost Wizard._

"_Wow, Loke! You didn't tell me you were an ice wizard too!" Natsu yelled, totally misinterpreting exactly how Chantilly had been 'frozen'._

_Chantilly heard of none of this. From then on, she was totally and completely in love with the wizard Loke Celeste._

"AAHH!" a feminine voice screamed, knocking the wizard out of her revelry. Chantilly ran towards the voice.

Lucy and Loke were cornered in an alleyway, surrounded by four men. One looked like some sort of lizard, one had a nasty black crow on his shoulder, and another was wielding a huge sword.

"Fairy Tail will learn not to mess with Shadow Run!" One of the wizards said, holding Lucy up by her hair, and pointing a dagger to her throat. Loke was trapped in some sort of bubble-thingy, and couldn't get out. _Shadow Run... _Chantilly had heard of them, apparently they were a Dark Guild that had started up a few years ago, and were growing in power, much to the Magic Council's chagrin.

For a millisecond, Chantilly hesitated. If Lucy died, that meant she would have Loke-sama all to herself….

She quickly shook the thought off. Loke-sama would never forgive her if she allowed Lucy to die, besides, she would never do anything to hurt his happiness.

"_Ghostly Wail!" _A blast of green energy hit the Crow Guy right in the face, forcing him to drop Lucy. She let out another one to break Loke-sama's buble prison. Lucy quickly got up.

The spirit got up, blinking. "Chantilly?" Loke said, confused. As far as he knew, the Ghost Wizard rarely left the guild hall. Not that he was questioning the help in the least.

"Hey! What's the-?" the dark wizard didn't have time to finish.

"_Phantom's Claws!" _her hand turned into some sort of cloudy, skeletal thing, and it firmly impacted the side of the Dark Wizard's face. He was out quickly.

"You little-" the swordsman jumped up to slice her in two, but Chantilly was too quick. Disappearing, and leaving the guy confused, she re-appeared behind the swordsman and let out another Ghostly Wail that sent him to the ground.

The Lizard guy went behind her, and had his claws around her throat. Lifting her off the ground, the dark wizard looked as if he was debating to either choke her to death or snap her neck. Loke wouldn't let that happen.

"_Regulus Impact!" _the beam of light shot out from his fist and knocked the guy to the ground. Chantilly dropped down, rubbing her throat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Loke asked, offering Chantilly his hand. She looked up. He was looking down at her with those gorgeous eyes of his. Blushing suddenly, she ran off.

"Wait! Come back!" he yelled. But it was too late, she had already disappeared.

* * *

If you want to know how I imagine Chantilly, here's a link: art/Parcee-Reference-396680920


	3. Duty

_Sorry that this is way shorter than the last one, but I wasn't as inspired as I was last time._

Sighing, he turned back to Lucy.

"Thanks Virgo," the celestial mage thanked the Maiden. That's weird; Loke didn't remember Lucy summoning any other spirits. Virgo bowed.

"It was no trouble Princess, I will take my punishment later." Lucy never quite knew what to say to that. Virgo went back to the spirit world, leaving only the two of them. Lucy looked around.

"Hey, where's Chantilly?"

"She ran off."

"Why would she do that? I just wanted to thank her for helping us." Loke shrugged. They continued to walk on to her house, given that the authorities had already arrived.

"From my experience, Chantilly's a pretty weird girl." He didn't mean that in a mean way, but it was certainly true. No girl had ever confused him as much as her. Come on, the girl thought she was a _ghost _for crying out loud! What was with that?

"Yeah, I've noticed. But seriously, what's her deal?"

"What do you mean?" Loke blinked.

"Don't get me wrong, she certainly seems like a nice person, but thinking you're a ghost, that's just plain creepy."

"Read my mind princess, but unfortunately, I haven't the slightest clue."

XXX

Back at Lucy's Apartment, Chantilly hadn't the slightest clue what she was doing either. She knew going through other people's things was wrong, but Chantilly couldn't help it, she was a curious ghost. The silverette looked through drawers, under the bed, what books were on the shelf, in the closet. Until she found…. _This._

_Though as a ghost, my place isn't to question what women wear as underwear, _she thought _But why in Fiore would you want to wear _that?

Blushing, she held it up to the light for a better look. _So that's why she's so popular with the menfolk…_

She heard a knock at the door.

"Gray! Natsu! If any of you are there, you have exactly five seconds to get out of there! One!" Chantilly desperately looked around the room. She could dive out the window-

"Alright, I'm coming in!" Lucy's door slammed open. The blonde

She had no time. Still holding the panties, Chantilly turned herself invisible.

Lucy came in through the door. She looked around, looking for any hidden stragglers that might be a certain Dragon Slayer or Ice Mage. Thankful that for once no one was in her apartment (and not realizing that a certain silver-haired ghost mage was currently invisible and holding a pair of her panties), she set her bag down and took her hair out of her now usual pigtails. After bidding Loke a forced 'Good Night' (and shoving his playboy ass back into the spirit world) she just wanted to take a shower and then maybe curl up with a good book.

Lucy then began to undress, much to the embarrassment of Chantilly, and then began looking for her towel, obviously uncaring of how… exposed, (not to mention well-endowed) her bosom was. The Little Ghost of Fairy Tail began to blush ferociously, only then realizing that she was still holding the panties.

Now, turning invisible not only meant that you disappeared, but whatever you were holding would as well. So when one lets go of an object (for example, dropping a guildmate's rather frilly, lacey panties) that object would then again become visible.

"Hey, how did these get out here?" Lucy asked, her well-endowed chest unknowingly close to Chantilly's bright red face. Shrugging, the blonde merely picked them up and put them away- during which time Chantilly took the opportunity to dive bomb through the window.

XxX

_Tears. Loneliness. Abandonment. _

_These were the three things that the little girl knew best. No one cared for her, no one loved her. No one so much as knew she even existed._

Oh, you're such a tiny little thing…_ a warm, motherly voice whispered to her one night. She looked around, there was no one there._

_There was never anyone there._

_The little girl felt a pair of strong, if a bit cold, arms wrap around her. She didn't struggle." _Don't worry, I won't hurt you_." The little girl started to feel drowsy. "_You now live in my home, don't you, little one?"_ The girl nodded, her eyes beginning to close. "_Then, as a member of my household, it is my duty to protect you_."_

Chantilly woke with a start. She frantically looked around. She was in her room, in bed.

She was safe, she reminded herself.

She wasn't alone. She told herself.

Leaning back down on the pillow, she couldn't help but imagine those strong arms wrapped around her again.

_A Ghost's Duty is to protect the members of their household._


End file.
